What a time
by Thepurpleblueberry
Summary: How would you feel if you suddenly felt as though you were in place that you didn't believe to exist? About a crazy little girl that the deranged author creates :D Eventual RussiaxOC... maybe... I need to work on my ANE story TT TT
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I'm typing this because a couple of people I know paid me to do it... yeah. Those people are called "friends." Joking, joking... friends are friends, you know? They did say that I didn't have to do it, but I said in return that I really wanted to, so... Here I am now! Writing... a Hetalia story... for some awesome people... so, yeah. I need to stop saying "people." It's staring to annoy my audience =_="**

**Okay, this is gonna be a OCxRussia fic. I understand that a lot of people want me to get back to writing my Ao no Exorcist fic, and I promise that I will after I finish this short little side-thing. I just feel that I need a little break off of the Exorcist thing for a while ^.^' Yes, I do feel guilty about everything, but I'll do anything to get the road-block in my head OUT OF THE WAY so that I can continue to amaze my readers with my AWESOMENESS! XD**

**By the way, I used a different text editor than the one I usually use, so sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes! I don't know how long this thing will exactly be, but we'll just find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: TPB DOES NOT OWN HETALIA. IF SHE DID SHE'D MAKE SURE THAT GRANDPA ROME WAS STILL ALIVE TT_TT BUT THEN THAT'D MESS UP HISTORY... SO... SORRY... ITALY...**

OvO

Elene walked down the echoing hallway of her highschool. The principle had asked her to leave early, though she didn't quite understand why. The soft tapping of a pair of black, polished, and buckled shoes made their way down the hallway, disrupting the silence that almost threatened to swallow the small girl whole. As the tapping made it's way past the corner, a girl wearing a pair of white, laced knee-high socks came into view. A deep red, a-line Lolita dress adorned her slim figure, the color contrasting deeply with her vampiristic skin-hue.

Black, curled hair poured down her shoulders and back, framing a delicate face with large red eyes and perfectly shaped lips. Most may understand that this explanation of this girl's attire may appear to be a little too cliché, but one must agree that this description put her in detail quite well. Elene also carried her bag which contained notebooks for her classes, and a dark-colored journal of about

300 pages. Rather thick, but she wrote a lot.

Wondering why she appears to be so gothic? Let me put it this way.

When Elene Readessa was younger than she was now, her father was killed when a drunk man mistook him for someone else and strangled him to death. This of course led to her mother's death who committed suicide from the intake of too many sleeping pills.

-Flashback-

_"Auntie, why is momma sleeping with her eyes open?"_

_"Hush, honey. Don't look."_

_"Auntie, why why are those men carrying her away? Won't she be upset when she wakes up?"_

_A fair-haired woman looked sadly down at the child clinging to her arm._

_"No, dear. Your mother won't be mad. In fact, she's very happy."_

_"Oh, as long as momma is happy, I'm happy!" The red-eyed girl smiled, closing her eyes at the thought of how her mother would react_

_if finding herself on a stretch of woolen cloth._

_At this, the woman burst into tears._

-Present-

Elene stopped at the principle's office and knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Elene Readessa."

"Come in."

She clasped her petite hand around the gold-colored door knob, giving it a twist and quietly opening the door. Elene blinked at the sudden brightness from the large windows behind the old man at the desk. No. Make that two old men, one a bit younger than the other. The principle motioned for her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of him, and she obediently did.

"Elene, this is Dr. Tyskra. He has confirmed the causes for your sudden urges to- well, you know..."

"To hurt people?"

"Y-yes..." The principle trailed off, leaving an awkward silence to pursue. Finally, the doctor spoke.

"Ms. Readessa?"

"Yes?"

"I have finally diagnosed you with schizophrenia."

Elene's eyes widened in shock at the tone of seriousness in the man's voice. Her eyes darted between the two men, the pair of red orbs finally settling on the principle. He kept his eyes not meeting hers. She then went into a daze. The way that the doctor had said it...

That 'finally'... it almost made her feel... as though he wanted to get done with her. Move on with life. Leave her behind. Gone.

Poof.

"Okay, then what do I do now?" Elene asked with a much more forceful tone. The doctor looked up at her wearily and sighed.

"We'll be taking you on a plane to Russia for further examination. We may have a cure."

OvO

**Oh my, what's going to happen next? I need to go to bed now, unfortunately. My parents are being evil. XC I'll update... and probably try to work on my other story as well =.=' And then maybe an OC pic on my blog... dunno for now. YES I CHANGED THE FORMAT OF THIS CHAP. It was waaay to hard to read it before.**

**Seez ya~!**

**~TPB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's the next chapter! A _little_ scary, but not really. Will she go to Russia? Of course- gosh, I can't say! After you read it you'll know if she says "fine" or "no." I'll put up smaller versions of this story up on my blog, you know, maybe little M-rated tidbits XD**

**Nah, I'll probably use a different blog for the M-rated stuff, you know, safety things. I don't want to expose that "bad" stuff to the younger generations... =_='**

**What am I saying? I'm just as old as any other under-age author on here. Okay, I'll just, well... shut up. I am over 14 if THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WONDERING. *^***

**DISCLAIMER: TPB DOES NOT OWN HETALIA. IF SHE DID SHE'D MAKE SURE THAT GERMANY WAS A GIRL XD JKJKJK THAT'D BE SCARY AND THEN I WOULDN'T CARE FOR HIM AT ALL. HE'S SEXY JUST THE WAY HE IS.**

**Germany: S-shut up!**

**TPB: Come on, you know you're sexy! Do the dance! Come on! The dance! The _dance!_**

**Germany: What the hell are you talking about? I can't dance at all!**

**Elene: You have a death wish?**

**Germany: No- hey, why is my brother dressing up as a woman?**

**Elene: …**

**TPB: Uh oh.**

**Germany: What is it? It's only my ass of a brother.**

**TPB: That's not it...**

**Elene: Nya nya nya... (yeah, that's how she laughs or sounds when mad... =_= *cough* _Shura...)_**

**TPB: Germany.**

**Germany: What?**

**TPB: Start running.**

**Germany: Why?**

**TPB: That's Elene...**

**Germany: *already tripping across the border to Italy***

**Elene: Nya nya...**

**TPB: Indeed, Elene. Indeed.**

**:D**

**Story time!**

::OvO::

_"Ms. Readessa?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I have finally diagnosed you with schizophrenia."_

_Elene's eyes widened in shock at the tone of seriousness in the man's voice. Her eyes darted between the two men, the pair of red orbs finally settling on the principle. He kept his eyes not meeting hers. She then went into a daze. The way that the doctor had said it..._

_That 'finally'... it almost made her feel... as though he wanted to get done with her. Move on with life. Leave her behind. Gone._

_Poof._

_"Okay, then what do I do now?" Elene asked with a much more forceful tone. The doctor looked up at her wearily and sighed._

_"We'll be taking you on a plane to Russia for further examination. We may have a cure."_

::OvO::

Elene stared straightforwardly at the doctor. She totally didn't believe him. Was he seriously expecting her to go along with _that_ pitiful little _lie_ of his? He could probably be just after her knowledge. Yes, that must be it. Although she appeared to be around only 14 or 16, she had the average knowledge of an 18 year-old college student. Well, in terms of attempting to make her believe stupid things like what he said, it was immensely difficult to do so.

Taking in a deep breath then letting it out slowly, Elene shook her head.

"That's ridiculous, there is no such thing as a cure for this mental disease. Remember, even though I may be mentally unstable," Elene opened her eyes and gave the doctor a harsh glare. "I'm still smart enough to tell the difference between fact or fiction."

The principle finally gave in. "Y-yes Dr. Tyskra! It's true!" The poor man exclaimed, beads of worried sweat running down the side of his head. "I barely could believe this 'cure' you stated! You cannot cure an unstable mind, you can only restrain it from doing things that you don't want it to do! Sir, I'm afraid that even with those papers you have brought-"

"Papers?" Elene interrupted, raising an eyebrow while she continued to sit there with her arms crossed across her chest, one leg swung over the other. Really, if she had the ability to, she'd do anything to attain a normal life again. To live in her old, warm, sunny place again... that would simply be heaven.

"Well, I _have _to bring these papers in order to verify the cure, otherwise it'll be a total lie."

"But what's the point of coming here if you know that I most likely _won't_ come back with you?"

Silence followed the girl's statement.

"Um, well... I guess that nobody can tell for sure if they like something or not if they don't try it first." The doctor patiently said.

Elene glared at the man.

"I'll never accept this _cure."_

"W-what?"

"Exactly as I said it." Elene snapped, leaning back in her chair.

"B-but miss-"

"Oh? Now you're using formalities? I am no '_Miss.'" _ Elene hissed, suddenly springing forwards and jumping in the partially frightened doctor's face. A venomous flame flickered in her eyes while she growled, a shadow suddenly falling over the eyes and shielding them from view. An ominous quiet filled the room, the only sound there being a faint ticking of a clock.

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick._

_Tock._

_Tick-_

"You're time's gonna run out Tyskra, it's runnin out." Elene suddenly cackled, stepped back as her eyes were suddenly shown again. Now they had simply become dark. Everything surrounding the red irises had become filled in with the color of darkness. The two men shrank away from her in fear, their own eyes wide with the look of pure fear.

"Uhh... bye!"

The two men took off from the room, not wanting in the least to face the young woman's wrath. Elene snickered, the black color abruptly leaking back from her eyes, leaving her pupil the normal white-color. Everyone got scared when she did that, and it was so fun to watch how they reacted. Elene laughed, cheerily even. It would probably be decades before she found a person who wasn't affected by that act.

Elene left the room whistling, her ebony mailbag thrown over her head as she walked, the object swinging easily next to her waist. She chuckled again when she caught sight of her principle and the doctor each crouched behind a garbage can. She could feel their feared stares as she walked away.

Apparently she wouldn't be leaving her current life now for some other faux one.

Dreams only existed in memories, after all.

::OvO::

**Wow. That seemed like a lot to type. O.o**

**Anyway, I'm already making a lot of progress on this thing! I really need to watch more ANE to get myself back into the series TT_TT **

**I'm so sorry! My poor MephyxOC story is DYING! Le gasp~**

**Anyway, welcome everyone! I know that barely ANYTHING happened in this chap, she didn't even go BB crazy (yeah, from Death Note). So... for me and I'm very sure everyone else, this thing was boring. I might do up another chap for this eventually.**

**~TPB **


End file.
